Automated devices are increasing in applications in vehicles such as automated vehicle closure panels. Automated devices are objects connected to motorized systems that move the object automatically in response to an input. One example of an automated device is an automated liftgate that opens to allow access to the back of the vehicle. The automated liftgate typically operates automatically in response to a button pressed on a key fob or a button in the cab. When the automated liftgate is opening or closing, it is possible for an obstacle to be present that would prevent the liftgate from opening or closing. In many cases, to prevent damage to the obstacle or the liftgate, a sensing control system is configured with relatively high sensitivity. Unfortunately, this level of sensitivity can result in the sensing system occasionally identifying obstacles when none are actually present. When accelerometers are used to detect objects in a sensing control system, for example, a false detection may occur from the motion of a person entering or exiting the vehicle or other motions of the vehicle that affect the liftgate. These same issues, as well as others, may apply to many different automated closure panels in vehicles including automated liftgates.
Automated closure panels in vehicles generally require calibrations that include determining operating parameters under many different operating conditions, and over the expected life of the vehicle. In many cases the calibration process involves extensive testing to gather data for the operating parameters. Operating conditions may include changes such as temperature, altitude, pressure, grade, wearing of parts, friction changes or other changes in functioning parts. A calibration process including extensive testing is used to determine expected operating conditions for the life of the vehicle, and to configure parameters for the automated closure panel to operate within those parameters as changes occur over time and/or for different operating conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved control system for operating automated closure panel applications in a vehicle such as a liftgate. In addition, it is desirable to provide improved methods of operating an automated application in a vehicle to identify obstacle events (e.g. when an obstacle is encountered by the automated closure panel), and to reduce the need for extensive calibration testing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.